Surprising Night
by Odrey-bzh
Summary: Petit OS lemon. Contexte d'Hésitation. Bella passe ses nuits dans la chambre d'Edward, mais d'habitude ce dernier refuse ses avances, succombera-t-il à la tentation cette fois ?


**Suite à la demande de Pooh, Giaah et Tetrifer ^^, je vous fais part ici de mon premier OS lemon que j'avais laissé au placard depuis plusieurs mois… Je ne pensais pas le poster un jour mais ces demoiselles m'ont convaincu du contraire. C'est très court et sûrement un peu maladroit, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait !**

**Juste pour repère, j'avais situé cette petite scène dans Hésitation, quand Bella passe ses nuits chez les Cullen et qu'Edward ne cède pas à ses avances.**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)  
**

Surprising night

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me retrouvais encore seule dans ce grand lit, triste et frustrée comme toujours. A chaque fois que je passais le weekend chez les Cullen, la nuit se passait souvent ainsi. Edward et moi mourrions d'envie de profiter de ces têtes à têtes dans sa chambre, mais comme à son habitude, il interrompait rapidement nos câlins. Et pour rajouter au malaise, il avait pris l'habitude de partir chasser juste après en me laissant seule. Bien évidemment, il espérait que je m'endorme avant qu'il ne revienne, ainsi toute discussion était évitée.

J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans ce lit froid, le sommeil tardait à venir, j'étais encore trop énervée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais las de me triturer le cerveau à cause des réticences d'Edward, je me tournai sur le coté une fois encore et repliai mes jambes. Finalement, la nuit d'un noir d'encre finit par avoir raison de moi et je sombrai tout doucement dans les profondeurs.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, mais mon cerveau était trop embrumé pour savoir si je l'avais rêvé ou non. Cependant, j'eus la confirmation que ce bruit n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination lorsque je sentis derrière moi les draps se soulever ainsi qu'une légère pression sur le matelas.

Il était rentré.

« Hum…Edward ? » dis-je machinalement, la voix encore ensommeillée.

Pour toute réponse, je sentis sa main glacée descendre le long de ma cuisse nue jusqu'au creux de mon genou, puis remonter lentement jusqu'à ma hanche.

« Edward… » grondai-je.

Maintenant que j'avais presque trouvé le sommeil, voulait-il recommencer la scène qui s'était déroulée plutôt ? Sachant très bien comment ça allait se finir, était-ce une plaisanterie ? Cependant, il n'interrompit pas sa caresse, bien au contraire. Alors que je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque, sa main continuait de glisser le long de ma cuisse, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'arrêter sur ma hanche, elle remonta jusqu'à ma taille et glissa sur mon ventre. C'en était trop, il n'allait pas aller plus loin ! Je tendis le bras vers la table de chevet pour allumer la lampe, mais à peine j'avais entamé ce geste, que sa main enserra mon poignet.

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je en chuchotant. Je voulus me retourner pour lui faire face mais celui-ci m'en empêcha.

Tout cela aurait dû m'agacer, mais par son comportement bizarre, je dus reconnaitre qu'il avait commencé à éveiller ma curiosité. Il tenait toujours mon poignet contre mon ventre lorsque je le sentis se coller contre mon dos, épousant les lignes de mon corps. Ce contact m'émoustilla d'autant plus, quand je crus comprendre qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. J'étais surement un plein rêve ! Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis ?

Il relâcha mon poignet et entreprit de reprendre ses caresses, baladant sa main le long de mon corps, provocant une vague de frissons au passage. Etait-ce dû à la froideur de sa main sur ma peau, ou bien au plaisir que me procuraient ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes ? Je me surpris à pousser un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres glacées effleurent mon cou et que sa main remonta sous mon débardeur, atteignant ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ma respiration était saccadée, Edward et moi n'avions jamais eu ce genre de contact auparavant. Tout en massant mon sein droit, je sentais sa langue fraiche suivre des chemins imaginaires le long de ma nuque et de mon épaule, déclenchant au passage des décharges électriques dans tout mon être.

Il était frustrant de ne pas le voir, mais dès que j'essayais de me retourner, il m'en empêchait, préférant sentir son torse contre mon dos. Curieusement, je n'avais pas froid, bien au contraire. La chaleur se propageait en moi sous le feu de telles caresses, et je crus me consumer sur place lorsque sa main glissa en direction de mon bas-ventre, se faufilant sous les élastiques de mon short et de ma culotte. Son geste me coupa le souffle. Sentir ses doigts s'insinuer dans l'humidité de mon entre-jambe provoqua une vague de plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'alors.

Me couvrant de baisers électrisants dans le cou, il commença un va-et-vient avec son majeur dans mon antre, tout en massant mon clitoris avec sa paume. Instinctivement, je me cambrai et accompagnai son geste avec mes hanches. C'était si bon que je soupirai d'aise. Je sentais le désir de mon partenaire monter et je glissai ma main en direction de son érection, puis entrepris de caresser son membre contre mes fesses. J'aurais souhaité faire plus, mais la position dans laquelle nous étions m'en empêchait.

« C'est bon ? » demandais-je dans un soupir d'extase.

« Hum… » gémit-il

Il ne répondit pas vraiment mais son gémissement et son rire silencieux qui suivit confirmèrent mes soupçons.

Ses baisers quittèrent mon épaule pour remonter vers ma mâchoire, il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres et le suça doucement. Au même moment, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main et un cri aigu s'échappa de ma gorge. N'y pouvant plus, j'agrippai mes cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre cherchait désespérément quelque chose à saisir.

« Oh Edward…je…oh mon dieu ! » balbutiai-je entre deux gémissements.

Visiblement, il devait avoir autant de mal que moi à aligner deux mots en cet instant.

« Edward…je veux plus… » ajoutai-je en soupirant.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne, qu'il partage ce moment avec moi. Aussitôt ces paroles formulées, sa main quitta mon intimité pour faire glisser mon short et mon slip sur mes cuisses. Quelques gestes rapides de mes jambes permirent de m'en débarrasser totalement au fond du lit. Brusquement, il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me souleva comme une plume. En moins de deux, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, lui derrière, courbé sur mon dos.

La pièce plongée dans le noir et ce mystère qu'il entretenait, augmentèrent encore davantage mon excitation. Lentement, il roula mon débardeur vers mes épaules et le fit passer au-dessus de ma tête. Ses mains et ses lèvres étaient partout, sur mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, mon dos, mes hanches, mes cuisses. Sentir son sexe frotter contre le mien ainsi que sur mes fesses était un pur délice… Une de ses mains s'aventura dans mon entre jambe, et je sentis un doigt me pénétrer, puis un deuxième. Ma tête se cabra et je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Décidément, Edward savait y faire, mais après tout, je n'avais aucun moyen de comparaison… Soudain, il s'arrêta, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je compris qu'il avait un moment d'hésitation.

« Edward… ne t'arrête pas. Prends-moi. »

Avec ses genoux il m'intima d'écarter mes jambes. Doucement, il caressa mon sexe avec sa main, puis présenta son membre à l'entrée de mon intimité humide de plaisir. Je donnai un léger coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation et il s'exécuta. Malgré mon empressement, je fus surprise, et pus difficilement étouffer un râle de douleur. Il le réalisa et attendit que mon corps se décontracte pour commencer son va-et-vient. La douleur se calmait tandis que mon corps s'habituait à cette intrusion, et je recommençais petit à petit à retrouver les sensations ressenties quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il débuta.

J'accompagnai ses mouvements avec mon bassin, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer ses coups de reins, provoquant en moi une nouvelle vague de plaisir. A nouveau, ses mains glacées caressèrent mon corps, chassant la sueur qui perlait à la surface de ma peau en laissant une sensation de brûlure. L'entendre gémir alors qu'il s'activait à me donner un tel bien-être me transportait me bonheur.

« Plus vite Edward…je veux plus… » dis-je avec difficulté au bout d'un moment tant le plaisir était intense.

Délaissant un de mes seins, il attrapa ma main droite, engourdie à force d'agripper les draps du matelas, et la plaça sur mon clitoris. Il me guida un instant, puis me laissa toute seule trouver la cadence du massage. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour découvrir les bienfaits de ce traitement. Je ne savais plus comment respirer, tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était que soupirs, gémissements, râles de plaisir. A mesure que nos hanches s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus violemment, j'augmentais la puissance de mon massage intime, sentant l'excitation se propager plus intensément dans chacun de mes nerfs. A plusieurs reprises, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier et les mordillai machinalement pour contenir la pression.

Puis soudainement, une onde de plaisir intense me parcouru le corps laissant échapper un cri de jouissance, puis mon partenaire donna un dernier coup de rein et déversa son fluide en moi.

« Oh Bella ! Oui ! » s'écria-t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ma tête tournait sous le coup de l'émotion. Puis peu à peu, ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

Ce n'était pas possible. Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent instantanément, et le plaisir fit place à la panique. Je me dégageai brutalement de lui et me collai contre la tête de lit, instaurant la grande distance possible entre lui et moi. Il faisait trop noir pour y voir quelque chose, mais mon esprit, lui, voyait clair.

« Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas possible… » bafouillai-je lorsque je commençais à comprendre l'ampleur de la réalité.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Mais ça été plus fort que moi… »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre en une fraction de seconde.

Sous le choc, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de la porte. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward qui avait résonné dans la pièce, mais celle de Carlisle.

* * *

**Eh oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, 'mais c'est pas possible !' eh eh... Mais c'est ça qui est bon ^^ !**


End file.
